1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for temporarily supporting transmission line conductors while a new transmission hot line crossarm is installed and to a method of replacing such a crossarm while using the temporary apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the demand in this country for electricity grows, the number of hot line crossarms in use has been growing at a staggering rate. The increase has caused a proportionate rise in the number of transmission hot line crossarms that need replacement. There has also been an increase in vandalism directed toward the public's transmission lines, necessitating frequent replacement of damaged transmission hot line crossarms or portions thereof. Also, as advancements have been made in crossarm material construction, it would be advantageous to replace existing wooden crossarms with more durable steel crossarms with attached insulators.
Because of the great number of crossarms that must be replaced annually, it is essential to be able to quickly and efficiently replace them. It is further desirable that power not be shut off during the replacement process, in order to avoid inconvenience to consumers. When the power is not shut off, it is necessary to provide protection for the linemen.
Previous methods for replacing crossarms involved three or more people using block and tackle equipment. Such methods required six sets of blocks to support the conductors while the crossarm is replaced. This was a laborious task and could be made even more hazardous by poor weather conditions.